


Forgive Us Our Trespasses 
(or At Least Don’t Talk About Them)

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Forgive Us Our Trespasses 
(or At Least Don’t Talk About Them)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Episode Story #2

| 

Below is another little story I composed which has hidden in it the titles of FORTY-NINE (49) Highlander: The Series episodes. 

I made it easy for you-last time there were 52.   
See-I can be nice 

Your mission, should you decide to accept it, is to seek out all 49 titles. This will separate the Men and the Women from the Girls and the Boys where HL is concerned. Not having seen the episodes is no excuse. There are plenty of websites with the titles listed. There were 119 episodes in all, but I am not THAT crazy. Only REAL titles are acceptable. Some may LOOK authentic but are not. The writing is a little hokey, but I had to fit in the titles EXACTLY as they appear in the show. 

* * *

This is an honor system-you rate yourselves. Prizes will be awarded. 

OK.... HERE GOES ----------------xoxoxoxoxo@==============>

Remember that there are 49 episodes buried in here. 

**Forgive Us Our Trespasses**   
(or At Least Don't Talk About Them) 

Duncan was contemplating the return of Amanda with mixed emotions. She had shown up unexpectedly, carefree, falling all over him as usual, and needing some money. 'No objection from me, sweetheart,' Duncan winced as he said it, 'but why don't you cash in the Double Eagle Corp. stock? It has to be worth quite a bit by now.' 

'That was a legacy, left by an old friend,' Amanda pouted. 'One time he was jobless, the children were hungry, wife ready to kick his butt out-you know how it is. I helped him out with a loan. Then he got cancer of the colon, Ellen, his wife told me that he was afraid of the deadly exposure to radiation treatments, so I.......' 'All right!,' Duncan thew up his hands, 'Enough, you win! You always depend on my sense of chivalry to help you out, but why does being near you always make me feel like I've been through the blitz?' 

'Ohhhh, poor baby', cooed Amanda. 'Are you one of those reluctant heroes that need coaxing? Let's play a game, shall we? You'll be one of those strong highland mountain men, a real warmonger-I'll be the Valkyrie, gorgeous and seductive. A gypsy's prophecy says that we clash on a fiery summit, but I'll settle for your bed. Dramatic license, you know. Afterwards, sweet l'il old me will make us some nice gooey fondu.' 'Endearing thought,' sighed Duncan, 'but I'd better stay out of your line of fire for now. Maybe later.' 

A knock at the door interrupts the conversation. 'Here's the messenger with your blackmail money, Amanda' Duncan quipped. 'You didn't have to play any games and make fun of my homeland. I'm very proud of the highland roots of my family tree, you know.' 

'Pride is in the eye of the beholder, MacLeod,' she countered. 'You were always the prodigal son, even though you were the leader of the pack!' 

'Don't call my clan a pack, Amanda,' Duncan shouted, we were a band of brothers, and we defended our own! Aye, brothers in arms we were,' unconsciously lapsing into a Scottish brogue. 

'Right, MacLeod, remember what your old Uncle Donald did in the black tower? That little tin god! What courage he had-not!' 

'Amanda, don't go there, warned Duncan.' The zone you are about to enter is very dangerous! I'll make sure there's no eyewitness to see your head roll!' 

Amanda danced away from him..... 'Oh yes, every time there was a really bloody battle, his favorite lassie would meet him up in the tower and charm aged Donald by diddling under his kilt. And everyone could hear him yell 'Comes a horseman!!!!' when he ca......' 

'Amanda! He was too old to fight-that was his way of giving moral support to the troops. They also serve who.....Oh never mind!' 

'Anyway,' Duncan smirked, 'what is the revolutionary occupation that you boast about? Last I heard, you were in the circus, dressed as pharaoh's daughter, playing with that seedy tiger. Joe told me that the watchers couldn't stop laughing. Billed as the lady and the tiger, wasn't it? Some lady,' laughing, 'Patient #7 in the nuthouse would be more like it.' 

'MacLeod! That was a great act! His name was Samu-You should have been there.' Amanda whispered, 'The lights dimmed. In the darkness, no one could breathe...... Samu! Raise your right paw! Open your mouth...and I stood on my head and put both feet in his mouth! What's so funny!' Duncan was laughing hysterically. ' I couldn't put my head in there, he might have been hungry. Two feet were enough, no double jeopardy for me.' 

'Ohhhhh MacLeod,' Amanda purred, 'Anything I said to upset you, I take back. The night is so beautiful. The moon is rising over the river, see? No evil can befall us tonight. Let's have a drink, forgive each other, and be two of hearts just for a while. Look, I'm waving a white flag of truce.' 

'Is that what that is? It looks like panties from here. Oh well, here's to diplomatic immunity. 

Peace to all, Emit 

* * *

Your prize is determined in the following way:   
**40-49 correct** \- unlimited free drinks at Joe's Bar for a month.   
**30-40 correct** \- 5 lb. bag of peanuts to throw at people in the chat room.   
**20-30 correct** \- wine tasting tour of Chateau D'Estaing (stomach pump available upon request).   
**10-20 correct** \- an audiotape comprised of the wit and wisdom of Dr. Anne Lindsey (in her own voice).   
**10 correct** \- a year's supply of unrefrigerated haggis, delivered daily to your door. 

* * *

And here are the answers. 

**FORGIVE US OUR TRESPASSES**   
(or At Least Don't Talk About Them) 

Duncan was contemplating THE RETURN OF AMANDA with mixed emotions. She had shown up unexpectedly, careFREE, FALLing all over him as usual, and needing some MONEY. 'NO OBJECTion from me, sweetheart,' Duncan winced as he said it, 'but why don't you cash in the DOUBLE EAGLE Corp. stock? It has TO BE worth quite a bit by now.' 

'That was a LEGACY, left by an old friend,' Amanda pouted. 'One time he was joBLESS, THE CHILDren were hungry, wife ready to kick his butt out-you know how it is. I helped him out with a loan. Then he got cancer of THE COLON, ELlen, his wife told me that he was afraid of the DEADLY EXPOSURE to radiation treatments, so I.......' 'All right!,' Duncan thew up his hands, 'Enough, you win! You always depend on my sense of CHIVALRY to help you out, but why does being near you always make me feel like I've been through THE BLITZ?' 

'Ohhhh, poor baby', cooed Amanda. 'Are you one of those RELUCTANT HEROES that need coaxing? Let's play a game, shall we? You'll be one of those strong highland MOUNTAIN MEN, a real WARMONGER-I'll be THE VALKYRIE, gorgeous and seductive. A gypsy's PROPHECY says that we clash on a fiery summit, but I'll settle for your bed. DRAMATIC LICENSE, you know. Afterwards, sweet l'il old me will make us some nice gooey fonDU.' 'ENDEaring thought,' sighed Duncan, 'but I'd better stay out of your LINE OF FIRE for now. Maybe later.' 

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation. 'Here's THE MESSENGER with your BLACKMAIL money, Amanda' Duncan quipped. 'You didn't have to play any games and make fun of my HOMELAND. I'm very proud of the highland roots of my FAMILY TREE, you know.' 

'Pride is in the EYE OF THE BEHOLDER, MacLeod,' she countered. 'You were always the PRODIGAL SON, even though you were the LEADER OF THE PACK!' 

'Don't call my clan a pack, Amanda,' Duncan shouted, we were a BAND OF BROTHERS, and we defended our own! Aye, BROTHERS IN ARMS we were,' unconsciously lapsing into a Scottish brogue. 

'Right, MacLeod, remember what your old Uncle Donald did in the BLACK TOWER? That LITTLE TIN GOD! What COURAGE he had-not!' 

'Amanda, don't go there, warned Duncan.' THE ZONE you are about to enter is very dangerous! I'll make sure there's no EYEWITNESS to see your head roll!' 

Amanda danced away from him..... 'Oh yes, every time there was a really bloody battle, his favorite lassie would meet him up in the tower and chARM AGED DONald by diddling under his kilt. And everyone could hear him yell 'COMES A HORSEMAN!!!!' when he ca......' 

'Amanda! He was too old to fight-that was his way of giving moral support to the troops. THEY ALSO SERVE who.....Oh never mind!' 

'Anyway,' Duncan smirked, 'what is THE REVOLUTIONARY occupation that you boast about? Last I heard, you were in the circus, dressed as PHAROAH'S DAUGHTER, playing with that seedy tiger. Joe told me that THE WATCHERS couldn't stop laughing. Billed as THE LADY AND THE TIGER, wasn't it? Some lady,' laughing, 'PATIENT NUMBER 7 in the nuthouse would be more like it.' 

'MacLeod! That was a great act! His name was Samu-You should have been there.' Amanda whispered, 'The lights dimmed. In THE DARKNESS, no one could breaTHE...... SAMU! RAIse your right paw! Open your mouth...and I stood on my head and put both feet in his mouth! What's so funny!' Duncan was laughing hysterically. ' I couldn't put my head in there, he might have been hungry. Two feet were enough, no DOUBLE JEOPARDY for me.' 

'Ohhhhh MacLeod,' Amanda purred, 'Anything I said to upset you, I TAKE BACK. THE NIGHT is so beautiful. The moon is rising over the river, SEE? NO EVIL can befall us tonight. Let's have a drink, forgive each other, and be TWO OF HEARTS just for a while. Look, I'm waving a white flag of truce.' 

'Is that what that is? It looks like panties from here. Oh well, here's to DIPLOMATIC IMMUNITY. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001   
  
---|---


End file.
